Just What I Needed (Happy Birthday Green)
by TissueMonster
Summary: Tomorrow is Green's birthday and only Blue has the power to make it either the worst or the best day of Green's life - Oldrival, Hints of Special, MangaQuest, Frantic, Tea


**Sup dudes and duddettes. I already finished this one-shot a month ago so all I really needed to do was post it. But I'm a flipping huge Green Oak fan so I decided to post it on his Birthday of course. So as some of you may know I'm a really, really, _really_ hard-core Oldrivalshipper so if you didn't suspect any Oldrival in this one-shot then you don't know me at all.**

**This one-shot has a reference in my other fanfic " A Box Full Of Memories " Blue mentioned that Green hated it when she hosts a party. But in this one-shot, he takes it back.**

**Summary:**

**tomorrow is Green's Birthday and only Blue has the power to make it either the worst or the best day of Green's life.**

* * *

"Good Ninetales."

Green dismissively commanded his pokemon as the battle he was fighting was very much one-sided. The trainer on the other side of his battle field fell to his knees in despair.

"Argh! I couldn't even get past you're first pokemon!"

"Hmph. You lack tactics and forget your Pokemon's abilities. Practice those and come back later." Green returned his pokemon as he led the youngster to the exit of his gym. The trainer glumly followed as he grumbled.

Today was one of those days in which Green would actually turn off his hologram projector and battle himself. But to his dismay, the trainers who were so eager to battle him lost terribly.

It's been months since Green and his fellow Dex Holders had faced Sird. And for once in a really long while, he could take his time and train all day long if he wanted to.

Green once again set up his hologram and pokemon and left the gym so that he could visit his fellow Kanto friends. The soft breeze of Viridian City's air once again swished around, making some flowers and plants dance with the wind. His spiky hair also copied their example as he walked along the dirt road leading to Pallet Town.

He passed by the residents' houses whilst some of them waved to say hello to Green in which he would just give a little nod, showing that he did acknowledge their greeting. You would think that all this peace and quiet was a miracle to Green, but inside, deep in that stoic and hard exterior, Green missed the antics of his friends. Even he wouldn't admit it to himself but they were that special to him. **To me.**

**Red:** My one best friend who understands me in and out but has amazingly slow logic. Nonetheless though, I learnt a great lesson from my dense comrade. During my journey in conquering Kanto it made me realise, during the countless times I've seen Red play with his Pokémon, that Red not only strengthens his Pokemon's power, but also strengthens the bond of human and Pokémon. He does not consider his Pokemon as a shield, he instead states that every pokemon is his friend. It was the one thing that drives Red to keep forging ahead in with that, I couldn't help that I was looking at a true Champion.

**Yellow**: Now Yellow was mis-understood at first. You know, she was weak and knew little about Pokémon. But if you look closer, if you squint enough, you will find a strong, determined and kind young girl. Yellow had a choice in which she would've either: Agreed to help the search for Red and to possibly get herself hurt or to decline and pretend that Red never existed. Of Course, Yellow said yes to any help that was needed. Her love for pokemon was just as strong as Red's and she would do anything to help.

** Blue:...**

Green scratched the back of his head.

He couldn't really find the right words for Blue no matter how plainly annoying and pesky she was. She could be difficult at times, such as the constant yearnings for shopping sprees with him or when she steals his wallet and threateningly uses his credit card for unnecessary things. But there was that tingling sensation whenever she was in his presence. Her bubbly smile could wash away a million problems and solve them in a second. She was the one who could pull out the emotion in him. Even if the emotion was a tiny comment such as "Pesky Girl"

**Speaking of Pesky Girl...**

She was sitting by herself in a quiet café. She held a drink in her hand but she made no move of sipping. She was lost in her thoughts, pondering. A waitress walked by and asked her if she was waiting for anyone (Green wasn't too far away so he can hear clearly what they were saying) Blue politely said no as she stated that she was by herself. She sported her usual teal tank top and short red skirt. Her sunhat firmly sat on her head. At times, Green saw that her hat shifts and moves a little. He concluded that it was her Ditty, transformed into her hat.

Green didn't know why, but he had a nagging thought of sitting with her. He knew that if he simply left, then there would be no obnoxious woman dragging him around all day and his money won't be wasted.

But Green became too accustomed to her nagging that it grew into a routine to him. He felt angry at himself for giving in so easily to her antics. But he had to admit, spending time with her was somewhat...fun.

"I'm going to regret this.." Green grumbled to himself as he sauntered to the café and quietly took the seat infront of Blue.

It surprised him that she didn't flinch. Like as if he was invisible.

"And why aren't you annoying anyone lately?" He asked with the tiniest tone of teasing. (In other words, why wasn't she annoying him?) Green had his hand support his chin while his eyes were nowhere near hers, giving him that posture that says, "I'm-bored-so-don't-fuck-with-me" look.

Blue slowly smiled and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but is that my purpose of existence?" She asked haughtily.

Green grunted and fixed his posture."Seriously, what's biting you?"

She sighed. "My parents and I had a long trip travelling around Sinnoh. We were exhausted so I came here to relax a little." Blue replied nonchalantly.

Blue took her first sip of her drink and brought it back down again. "How's the gym lately?"

"Tch. I opened it a few days ago and there's still no good trainers. Not even one of them could put up a fight. Honestly, after the Jirachi incident, I thought by now there would be at least one trainer who could defeat even one of my pokemon."

"Ha well even if you were gone for a whole year there would still be no worthy trainers." Blue chuckled. She stirred her drink a few times and stared at it. Green didn't say anything either.

"Well." Blue slowly stood up after a minute of silence. "I better go."

Green stood up as well. "To where?"

"Oh, I'm visiting an old friend." She replied cheerfully. Although not mentioning his name, Green knew that Blue was referring to her brother-figure, Silver.

"I'll see you then." Green said and was about to leave when he felt hands wrap around his waist.

Blue closed her eyes and lingered in the moment. She could feel his nervousness but she also felt his body ease up a bit as he reluctantly placed his hand on her back.

"It was good seeing you again Green. It really was." Blue pulled back from her abrupt hug. Green looked down on her. Even if she was a few milimetres shorter than him, his eye level was the same as her's. Her eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit different from when she was younger. Usually, her eyes would tell you what she felt. Right now, they were telling him that she was longing for something but that was soon replaced by loneliness as she took a step back.

"Likewise..." Green replied as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but give her a small smirk as she waved goodbye.

Green felt a pang of loenliness as he saw her turn to a corner where he could no longer see her. He was curious about why she was so out of character. Even if Blue was pissed of at something, he would think she would stay positive and fightback even if her antics would backfire.

Green was determined to find out what was causing her som much anxiety.

He sighed.

But first, A little visit to his best friend should do the trick...


End file.
